Par amour
by Angel87000
Summary: Trois serpentards vont se retrouver dans l'odre afin d'aider à se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort. Amours inattendus, rivalités, haine, trahison. Venez suivre cette improbable histoire.
1. BandeAnnonce

Bonjours, je tenais à vous dire que ceci n'est que la BA de cette fiction.

Nous sommes trois personnes en collaboration( trois filles!) donc ne vous étonnez pas si au long de cette fic' vous trouvez que le style d'écriture change! Le prologue a besoin de quelques modifications et ensuite, il devrait être publié d'ici sommes novices dans ce domaines donc si vous avez des conseilles nous sommes tout ouï votre avis sur la BA svp!!!

Merci d'avance plein de bisoux!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Par amour**

**Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, mais qui dit nouvelle année dit nouvelles aventures pour nos trois héros. Amour, jalousie, haine, trahison, rivalités se mélangent en un tourbillon de sentiments…**

** TROIS ****SERPENTS ****DANS ****LA ****FOSSE ****AUX ****LIONS… **

**-****Il est temps de mûrir et de faire des choix !!gronda Rogue.**

**-Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Rejoindre les griffondors ?hurla Drago hors de lui. **

**- Oui , lui répondit son mentor.**

**Ils changèrent tout trois de couleurs, essayant tous de gagner le concours du plus livide.**

**Des rivalités…**

**- Eh bah Granger !**

**Il émit un sifflement appréciateur avant d'ajouter :**

**- Même affabulée comme ça aucun sans pur digne de son nom ne voudrait de toi...**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui décrocha un superbe crochet du droit, le faisant reculer sous l'impact.**

**- Ok, ok, celle là je l'avais cherchée.**

**Mais déjà Harry se préparait à lui remettre un coup alors il se dégagea rapidement et Harry frappa dans le vent.**

**- Du calme Potter, celle- ci je ne l'ai pas méritée !!! Je te laisse me cogner une fois, tu devrais être heureux… tu as eu l'immense honneur de me toucher…**

**- Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Fut la seul chose qu'Harry ne prononça avant de plonger vers lui….**

** Une vipère parmi les lions…**

**-**** On-t-il des soupçons ?demanda le Lord.**

**- Non, répondit l'inconnue, aucun ils sont bien trop occupés par leurs histoires d'adolescents que par la guerre à venir !**

**- Grâce aux informations que tu m'apportes il n'y aura pas de guerre. J'aurai Potter et il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, le petit ignorant !!**

**Un rire glacial lui échappa. Puis il se rapprocha se son informateur et posa sa main blanchâtre sur son épaule en signe d'approbation avant de disparaître dans un « Pop » sonore.**

**Des doutes et des soupçons…**

**Tous réunis dans la salle sur demande, chacun analysé le comportement de son voisin, guettant le moindre geste qui pourrait leur révéler l'identité du traître se cachant parmi eux.**

**C'est à cet instant qu'elle choisit de se lever, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait des doutes. Hermione se plaça devant Ron lui lançant un regard bouillonnant de rage et murmura :**

**- Toi…**

**- Quoi ? dit Harry en rigolant. Enfin, tu ne penses sérieusement pas que Ron est le traître ?**

**- Potter, dit Drago d'une voix étrangement calme. Attends au moins qu'elle ait fini, je suis sûr que Granger sais ce qu'elle fait.**

**- Merci, dit la concernée. **

**Elle ne lâchait pas le regard de son ami. Puis enfin, elle reprit :**

**- Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance Ronald !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je suis le traître, s'exclama-t-il incrédule.**

**- Non pas toi… mais tes fréquentations !**

**Il se leva à son tour fou de rage. Et hurla :**

**- Foutaise !!! Tu es jalouse voilà tout !!**

**Les autres n'étaient que des spectateurs totalement perdus, ne comprenant pas la teneur de cette scène. Mais enfin Hermione lâcha le nom qui parcourut en un murmure étouffé l'assemblé qui s'était formée autour d'eux :**

**- Brown…Lav-lav, dit-elle en ricanant.**

** La jalousie…**

**Appuyée contre le mur, Hermione discutait calmement avec Mike. Il était doué pour la discussion et dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qui le rendait séduisant. Tellement accaparée par sa conversation elle ne remarqua pas qu'un serpentard l'observait elle et son ami. Surtout son ami, en effet, le jeune serpent épiait le manège du dénommé Mike.**

**Et à présent il en était certain ce type draguait sa griffondor et elle avait l'air de s'amuser ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte du piège que lui tendait le serdaigle.**

**Bouillonnant le jeune serpentard décida d'intervenir, à sa façon bien sûr. Il s'approcha doucement comme le reptile qu'il était.**

**Mike et Hermione continuaient de parler, il s'était rapproché d'elle, sa main appuyée contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de la jeune fille, et à présent il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.**

**C'est à ce moment là que le serpent passa à l'attaque. Il passa près de son rivale et le bouscula, le jeune serdaigle s'éloigna d'Hermione et se retourna vivement.**

**- Tu aurais pu faire attention Malefoy et t'excuser, s'exclama-t-il.**

**Ledit Malefoy se retourna, son sempiternel sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres. Il ne regarda même pas son rivale et fixa Hermione d'un regard intense et lui lança un sourire éclatant.**

**Il ne fut pas surpris quand elle le lui rendit avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et dit à Mike :**

**- Enfin Mike, tu as oublié ? Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais ! **

**Puis elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna des deux garçons, l'un incrédule et l'autre amusé…**

** Amour…**

**Il franchit les quelques centimètre qui le séparait d'elle , son corps collé au sien, et les yeux dans les yeux lui dit :**

**- On a un problème Granger…**

**- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Malefoy…**

**Il s'approcha encore d'elle , ses lèvres tout près de celles d'Hermione et murmura :**

**-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

**- Eh bah, on est deux dans ce cas…dit-elle.**

**Et enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser rempli d'amour.**

**Elle passa ses bras autour se son cou et approfondit leur baiser, dans un élan de joie il la souleva de terre et la fit tourner…**

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Prologue

** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!!**

**Le chapitre précedent n'était qu'une BA**, **permattant de donner le ton de notre fic'! Ici, ce n'est toujours pas la fic' en elle-même mais une entrée en matière. Vous y découvrirez un Drago et une Hermione dans la même situation quoique différentes elles se ressemblent.**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements!!!!!!!**

**Merci à marjorie69170, miasa, Jeff-La-Bleue, Matoche et pinktwilight! J'espère que je n'ai rien écorché, si oui dites le moi!!!! J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre, bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!**

** PROLOGUE**

(A) *Le 22 Août 1997.

Dans une grande bâtisse de style victorien, située dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre sorcière, un jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Le regard posé sur les imposants arbres du parc bordant le manoir. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose que l'on ne trouvait pas sur le visage des adolescents de son âge, une forte expression de maturité étirée ses traits juvéniles et angéliques. On devinait aisément les épreuves que la vie avait dû lui affliger. Pourtant c'était une expression singulière apposée sur ce visage appartenant à une haute lignée de sang pur : jamais au grand jamais les sang pur, les aristocrates ne devaient montrer leurs sentiments. Pour lui c'était pareil, mais ses jours-ci avait été différents, il avait pu comme tout adolescent normal passé du temps avec ses amis, sa mère, ce qu'il n'avait jamais plus fait depuis ses quatre ans. Mais voilà Drago Malefoy du haut de ses dix-sept ans n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Il était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq environ, avait la carrure même du joueur de quidditch, on devinait sous ses vêtements des muscles particulièrement bien définis, outre son corps aux proportions idéales, c'était son visage le plus frappant. Des traits fins mais affirmés, un menton carré, une bouche pleine qui cachait une rangé de dent parfaitement alignées dont la blancheur aurait fait pâlir la neige, un nez droit et aquilin, un front large barrait de quelques mèches blondes platine rebelles. Mais pour couronner le tout il possédait des yeux bleu-gris à vous damnez, un regard mélangeant charme et mystère, vous promettant monts et merveilles. Mais ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Drago Malefoy, c'était que plus d'une se serait vendue pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un de ses fameux sourires en coin. Prince de Serpentard, tombeur de ses dames, l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotions, attrapeur de serpentard, froid, distant, hautain et futur mangemort de son état. Voilà comment il aurait été décrit par ses camarades, mais personne ne le connaissait mieux que sa mère.

Outre son séduisant physique, son esprit fin et rusé, ses fortes capacités magiques, ses hauts airs, seul sa mère voyait que son fils souffrait. Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, avait été témoin des nombreux doloris affligés à son fils par son époux, des tortures physiques et mentales qu'on lui prodiguait, du profond mal être qui l'habitait. Mais un Malefoy souffrait en silence, et ce qu'ils firent tout les ne furent pas leur soulagement quand Lucius Malefoy fût enfermés à Azkaban. Il y a un an de ça le maître lui avait confié une mission qu'il n'avait pas menée à bien, car c'était Severus Rogue qui avait porté le coup fatal au professeur Dumbeldore. Pas si fatal si l'on s'en référer à la rumeur qui avait défrayé la chronique pendant l'été, le vieil homme serait en vie. Drago était plus que jamais en danger, le Lord faisait pression sur lui et sa mère, il s'inquiétait mais pas pour lui, pour sa mère. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit léger mais persistant, se son c'était des bruits de pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Narcissa Malefoy. Grande, mince, élancée, blonde, un visage qui ne pouvait vous laissez de glace, elle aurait pu ressembler à un ange si la froideur qu'exprimait son visage ne la quittait jamais. Pourtant étant seule avec son fils, on pouvait à présent voir des sourires fleurir sur ses lèvres et envahir ses yeux. Aujourd'hui ses traits n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

- Qu' y a-t-il maman, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ton père, à ce mot il se raidit et elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Le maître va venir s'installer ici Dray…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda son fils tendrement puis dit :

-Fais ce que je n'aie jamais pu faire Drago…

Elle fit une pause pour qu'il comprenne bien l'impact de sa phrase puis certaine qu'il allait saisir elle continua :

-…fuis, pars loin de ton père et son maître, je t'en supplie, sauve toi…elle ne put finir sa phrase car il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, fixant un point derrière elle, refusant obstinément de la regarder.

-Non, murmura-t-il, c'est hors de question, je ne te laisserais pas ici !

Mais elle n'était pas du même avis, alors elle se recula et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, planta son regard dans le sien et plus déterminée que jamais elle lui dit :

-Ecoute-moi bien, je suis ta mère alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

Elle saisit son visage, le prit en coupe et lui dit d'une voix remplie d'émotion :

-Je ne survivrai pas si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, et rester ici te mettrait en danger, alors tu vas t'en aller loin d'ici.

Ces si beaux yeux c'était rempli de larme puis elle souffla les derniers mots de sa tendre tirade :

-Je t'en supplie.

Il la regardait, elle avait l'air si fragile, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule aux prises de son bourreau de père. Mais ce qu'il vit dans son regard le fit changer d'avis, sa mère était forte et cette force, il le voyait dans son regard, elle la puisait en lui. Tant qu'il vivrait elle se battrait. Alors il acquiesçât, Narcissa lui lança un faible sourire, lui saisit la main et l'emmena dans leur salon où se trouvait la cheminée. Elle s'en approcha, lui montra un sac posé sur le canapé et lui expliqua :

-J'espérai que tu accepte, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix, je t'y aurait traîné de force de toute manière.

Il rie, elle ne changerait donc il l'aimait, elle allait terriblement lui manquer. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut une étreinte courte mais remplie d'amour puis il lui demanda :

-Où vais-je ?

-Chez Severus, de là-bas il te mettra à l'abri puis tu retourneras à Poudlard.

Elle le prit dans ses bras lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime mon bébé…

-Je t'aime maman…

Puis il saisit son sac, se plaça dans le cheminée et regarda une dernière fois sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement, quelques perles salées coulant le long de ses joues. Il s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi, puis les ferma, inspira lentement et prononça haut et fort :

-Chez Severus Rogue, Impasse du Tisseur.

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon vert de flamme intense, laissant à sa mère l'image d'un garçon vulnérable et beaucoup trop jeune pour être enrôlé dans cette guerre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, ce qu'il aperçut lui prouva qu'il avait bel et bien quittait le manoir de son enfance et là-bas il y avait même laissé la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui sa mère. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant mais avant même qu'il soit sortit de la cheminée une tornade brune c'était jeté sur lui, il lâcha son sac et referma ses bras autour de la taille de son amie. Il la sentit trembler puis ses tremblements se transformèrent en violent sanglots. La serrant encore plus fort, il la berça quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se recule pour mieux l'observait de ses yeux vert marron rougis par la peine.

-Tes cheveux se sont encore éclaircie, tes yeux se sont assombris, déblatéra-t-elle d'un ton maternaliste, oh et par pitié cesse de grandir !!!

Seule Pansy pouvait passé de la joie intense au crise de larme pour ensuite se mettre dans une colère à vous effrayez un cadavre en putréfaction. Elle était comme ça sa meilleure amie.

Il l'observa encore quelques minutes, son visage, sa silhouette fluette, alors qu'il remontait son regard vers le visage de son amie il remarqua de longue marque bleue dans son cou. Ses mains se posèrent dessus délicatement tandis qu'il sentit son amie se tendre.

- Qui… qui t'as fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'un voie tremblante de rage.

Elle se recula, l'observa et lui dit d'une voix tout aussi tremblante mais de peur :

-Mon père, j'ai désobéi et il m'a corrigé comme il se doit.

-Je vais le tuer, je te jure que je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'as fait…murmura-t-il tout son corps était parcouru de frisson. Mais elle finit par poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui disant que ça n'en valait pas la elle mentait...

****************************** Flash Back *********************************

Les coups s'enchaînait ne lui laissant même pas le temps de récupérer, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal s'était l'identité de la personne qui la battait. Jasper Parkinson mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre que dans cette demeure, elle n'avait pas à protester contre son autorité. Elle n'était rien seulement une enfant indésirable que l'on souhaitait vite marier.

Pansy recevait les coups mais ne se donnait même plus la peine de le supplier d'arrêter, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Elle aurait souhaité que sa mère ne soit pas témoin de cela mais lorsque son père lui avait soumis son projet de mariage sa mère se trouvait à ses côtés, la tête haute, l'air digne mais ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude. Astrid Parkinson craignait l'emportement de sa fille, elle la jugeait trop fougueuse et savait que son mari exécrait se genre de comportement. Et elle avait eu raison car quelques secondes après cette infâme proposition elle s'était mise en colère, et son père réagit aussi vite l'informant du fon de sa pensée, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il allait frapper. La mère et la fille en était consciente ne le connaissant que trop bien et c'est ce qu'il fit. Cependant le coup ne toucha pas sa fille mais sa femme. Le choc était tel qu'elle s'écroula au sol, inerte.

Pansy voulut lui venir en aide mais son père eut vite fait de la saisir violemment par le bras et de commençait sa punition. Il la battait déjà depuis deux heures, sa femme avait rampé jusque dans un coin de la pièce, elle était dans un état second. Ses yeux fixés sur son enfant qui ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous la cadence des coups que son père lui affligeait. Ce fut alors que le miracle qu'elle espérait secrètement malgré son état léthargique surgit dans la pièce.

En effet Blaise Zabinni rentra dans la pièce, ne s'apercevant pas encore de l'horrible scène qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'exclama l'air guilleret :

-Bonjour Monsieur et madame Parkin…

Mais enfin il embrassa la scène, et mit à peine une seconde pour comprendre. Il se précipita sur Jasper, le tira violemment en arrière au point qu'il tomba au sol. Se relevant aussitôt, Parkinson fit face à son adversaire et le reconnut. La carrure de l'adolescent était certes imposante mais il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, estima le mangemort. Ce fut sa première erreur, il avait mis peu de temps à analyser son assaillant mais c'était déjà trop. Vif comme le serpent blaise avait attaqué et dominait le père de son amie, bien que le mangemort réussisse à le toucher plusieurs fois. Dominé par sa rage Blaise rouait de coup cet être vil qui avait osé battre sa petite sœur, il l'aurait bien tué si, comme un spectre, Severus Rogue n'avait pas surgi à son tour dans la pièce. Le maître des potions le saisit et mis ses bras autour des larges épaules de l'adolescent, ce qui réduit ses mouvements mais ne l'empêchait pas de se débattre. Blaise murmurait des mots incohérent, pris dans une transe de haine, l'air Rogue ne s'en soucia guère et s'affaira à calmer son protégé.

-Ne fais pas cela tu deviendrait comme lui, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas…susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune inconscient. Aides la plutôt, dit-il en désignant une Pansy très mal en point.

L'effet fut immédiat, il cessa de se débattre, se dégagea de l'étreinte forcée de son professeur et se précipita auprès de son amie.

-Pan'… murmura-t-il, Pan', réveilles-toi s'il te plaît !!

Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres il l'a supplié de revenir parmi eux. Après quelques minutes Pansy ouvra enfin les yeux et aperçut son amie. Sa vue était assez floue mais elle le reconnut aussitôt :

-Blai…Blaise…

- Hé, ne te fatigues pas ma belle tout va s'arranger, la rassura-t-il. Il la saisit par la taille, passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva de suivit le mouvement et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Ou va-t-on ? demanda faiblement Pansy.

-Loin, très loin d'ici, ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de tout…

Elle fit un signe de tête positif et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Severus qui était resté en retrait se manifesta :

-Partez en premiers, j'ai un compte à régler.

Blaise acquiesça et transplana, tandis que le maître des potions retournait à l'intérieur de la demeure afin de régler « son fameux compte ».

*************************** Fin du flash-back ********************************

Drago la secoua doucement afin de la faire sortir de sa transe.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

C'est alors qu'à sa grande habitude Blaise débarqua dans la pièce.

- Te voilà enfin Dray… Cela fait déjà deux heures que tu devrais être arriver !

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai été mis au courant qu'il y a une heure environ ! s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné.

- Tu connais ta mère, s'excusa le métis.

- C'est bien ça le problème, vous devriez arrêter de trop la fréquenter ! S'exclaffa-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent tout les trois pendant quelques minutes, l'ambiance s'était enfin allégée.

-Severus ne va pas tarder, apparemment c'est important, dit-il.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement afin de discuter tranquillement. Et en effet une demi-heure plus tard Rogue débarqua dans la pièce.

- Tu t'es encore fait attendre Drago, dit-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Pardon.

Il se releva soudainement, contempla l'air grave qu'arborait son mentor, se retourna vers ses amis et finit par s'exclamer :

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang !!

Un silence plana pendant quelques que Blaise se décide enfin de le rompre.

-Ta mère te l'as dit, le maître emménage chez toi et ton père c'est échappé d'Azkaban, en gros on est dans la…

-Blaise, le coupa Pansy indignée.

- Quoi ? C'est la strict vérité !déclara-t-il.

- Cela suffit, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de tout prendre à la légère, nous sommes en temps de guerre !se fâcha Rogue.

Mais Drago qui avait horreur qu'on lui parle sur ce ton répliqua :

- Nous n'avons plus le droit de faire des constatations maintenant ? Cette guerre te retournes complètements l'esprit !

-Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la guerre alors tais-toi, c'est un conseille d'ami, rajouta-t-il.

Il inspira profondément avant de commencer marmonner des choses inintelligibles :

- Beaucoup trop jeunes et stupides…ne tiendront pas dix minutes sur un champs de batailles…prendront leurs jambes à leur cou…

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et s'avança :

- Nous ne sommes pas lâches, et bêtes comme tu le penses si bien !

- Blaise…le calma Drago.

-On est fichus, dit Pansy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Rogue les regarda ahuris, la colère montait en lui et ils le remarquèrent.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ils se comportent comme des gamins, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant ses deux camarades, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela eut l'effet inverse et décupla la colère du maître des potions, qui lui-même commençait à sérieusement agacé Drago.

-Il est temps de mûrir et de faire des choix !!Gronda Rogue.

-Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Rejoindre les griffondors ?hurla Drago hors de lui.

- Oui, lui répondit son mentor.

Ils changèrent tout trois de couleurs, essayant tous de gagner le concours du plus livide.

Puis Pansy éclata de rire et avec difficulté, bafouilla :

-Il n'est pas sérieux…ce n'est pas…po-possible !

Mais l'air sérieux fixé sur le visage de Rogue lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

-Nous partons dans dix minutes pour le Terrier, préparez vos affaires, et ne faites pas tout vont vous aider, alors soyez polis et pas d'insultes, dit-il durement en fixant Drago tout particulièrement. Il se retourna et s'en alla dans un tournoiement de cap, laissant les trois adolescents seuls.

-Là on est dans la merde, finit par dire Blaise.

(C)** Le 22 Août 1997 Londres

En plein dans une rédaction concernant les méfaits des mandragores sur le système nerveux d'un magicien, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ondulants comme le vent, assise sur son lit, installée dans sa grande chambre exposée plein soleil vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche, aux yeux noisettes déstabilisants et envoûtants, belle comme un cœur, assez petite et très mince se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. .Elle fût attirée par un bruit de clapotis. En effet une chouette grise qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle des Weasley tapotait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Hermione, car c'était bien elle, alla donc chercher la petite enveloppe placée dans le bec de l'oiseau et lut lentement.

"Chère Hermione,

Nous avons le déplaisir de t'annoncer que le Professeur Dumbeldore viendra chercher tes parents demain vers 15h pour les placer en lieu sûr. Ils sont trop en danger Hermione crois nous c'est mieux pour eux.

Personne à part les membres de l'Ordre ne sait encore où ils seront placés. Tu pourras bien sur correspondre avec eux mais cela doit rester discret. Voilà donc nous t'attendons tous Demain avec impatience après le départ de tes parents.

Avec toute notre affection.

Harry et Ron

P.S. : Ginny te demande si tu as trouvé le magazine qu'elle cherchait tu le crois toi ça, Ma sœur sait lire !"

Hermione fût profondément ébranlée par cette nouvelle bien qu'elle savait que ses parents seraient en sécurité du moins tant qu'il serait tenu loin d'Hermione et du monde magique. Même la petite note d'Humour De Ron Qui avait été mise là pour essayer de Lui faire avaler la Pilule était presque un argument pour Hermione de déverser toutes les larmes de son Corps. Elle n'avait même pas acheté le dit magazine à sa meilleure amie. Ce qui la touchait d'avantage était de savoir que ses aïeux étaient en danger près d'elle. Représentait-elle une si grande menace ? Une Sang de Bourbe comme savait si bien le dire une certaine personne d'une certaine maison avec une certaine arrogance ne pouvait faire de mal à personne ? Si ? Ses parents n'avaient jamais couru de danger .Si? Elle avait mis des sortilèges de protections contre les mangemorts car le danger était bien eux n'est-ce pas ? Le monde sorcier et magique était-il en péril à ce point ? C'est ce que tout le monde avait cru le jour de décès d'Albus magazine, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et étant considéré comme un des sorciers les plus brillants de l'univers. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des membres de l'Ordre Du Phénix, organisation fondée par le grand mage lui même, lorsqu'il apparut un matin de Juillet en demandant à Molly Weasley si elle n'avait pas de la confiture de Marmelade. D'ailleurs le secret de sa résurrection restait toujours intact. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre plus longtemps avec son esprit que sa mère toqua à la porte pour savoir ce qu'Hermione désirait manger.

"-Euh... Pas grand chose mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire Maman, avoua-t-elle d'une voie légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie, questionna sa mère

-Je viens de ... de recevoir une lettre de Ron et ... Voilàtudoispartirtecacherdemain, dit-elle d'une traite

-Ma chérie je n'ai absolument rien compris de ton oratoire, s'amusa sa mère

- Toi et John devez tout les 2 partir vous cacher demain à 15h, annonça platement Hermione.

- Oh mon ange ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas, dit sa mère en l'enlaçant.

- J'ai si...si peur maman, sanglota La brune

- Tout va bien se passer j'ai confiance en toi, affirma Jane Granger".

Celle-ci était tellement fière de sa fille que jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour quelque motif que se soit. Hermione devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans se préoccuper de sa mère. Ce qu'elle avait à faire ? Le Problème c'était que personne ne savait vraiment en quoi consisté la "Tâche" que le trio d'or devait accomplir. Elles restèrent là pendant des heures profitant des instants qu'ils leur restaient avant qu'elles ne se séparent, Peut être pour toujours ?

Le Lendemain après midi à 15 heures précises débarqua à la porte de la charmante petite maison des Granger un homme vêtu d'une grande cape blanche muni de lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et une barbe lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille.

"-Mme Granger vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui, la salua-t-elle en lui baisant la main."

Inévitablement celle ci rougi tellement fort qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour Ron Weasley. Si elle avait était rousse bien sur. Le directeur de Poudlard salua poliment le beau-père d'Hermione ce à quoi répondit chaleureusement ce dernier en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

"-Très bien je présume que Miss Granger vous a prévenus, conclut magazine en voyant deux valises et un sac de voyage dans le couloir de l'entrée.

-Euh... en fait ça se sont mes affaires pour le terrier et Poudlard, annonça Hermione, Mais mes parents sont prévenus leurs affaires sont dans le salon mais je vous en pris entrez.

-Parfait Miss Granger vous allez donc pouvoir vous en aller chez les Weasley par le réseau de Cheminée; Tenez voici une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, confirma le vieil homme en lui tendant une fiole rempli d'une poussière quelconque pour n'importe quel Moldu.

- M-Merci Professeur, balbutia Hermione

- Bon et bien ma chérie il est temps que tu partes sauver le monde, rigola Jane les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui Prenez soin de vous surtout je vous écrirai le plus possible, Fit la studieuse voulant à tout prix écourter les adieux par peur de craquer.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, lui glissa sa mère dans une dernière embrassade.

Et Hermione Disparut dans une fumée verte le 23 Août 2002 dans le salon des Granger à 15h04**.**

** Fin du prologue**

* (A): signifie le nom de l'auteur, je vous rappelle que nous sommes trois!! Ici A: c'est pour moi: Angélique.

**(C): c'est pour Camille la deuxième auteur!!

Pleins de bisoux!!!!!!!


	3. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours tout le monde!!!! Nous sommes vraiment navrées pour le retard mais nous n'avions plus de chapitre d'avance et nous avons été submergées par le travail!!!! J'ai moi-même eu quelques ennuis, chapitre qui fut effacé par mon beau-père (ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire, enfin je l'espère!!), et donc tout à refaire, et j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé! Donc ça n'aide pas du tout!!! Mais bon nous revoilà plus en forme que jamais!!!!**

**Nous espèrons que ce chapitre vous plaira!!! Nous nous excusons encore pour le retard!!!**

**Bonne année et joyeux noël très en retard!!!**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**************************************************************************************************************************  
**

(E)Quelque part en Angleterre dans un manoir isolé de toute civilisation le mage le plus rechercher de tous les temps était ici non loin d'une ville moldue du nom de Exeter. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom plus connu sous le nom de lord Voldemort était tranquillement assis dans une salle vaste qui baignait dans la pénombre, devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler des mangemorts plus précisément une armée de mangemorts. Bien sur il le savait cela ne suffirait pas pour détruire l'être qui l'avait jadis vaincu .C'est pour cela qu'il avait en face de lui une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné se rallier à lui mais qui pourtant pourrait lui servir grandement.

- _Alors dis-moi _.Lui dit-il. _Pourquoi te rallier à moi ne suis-je donc pas la personne que tu devrais haïr ?_ Il avait dis cela en un rictus méprisant digne d'un serpentard.

-Oui certes mais vaut conviction me plaise. Vous...je suis d'accord avec vos principes, celui d'exterminer les sang-de-bourbe et les traitres a leurs sang, ils ne méritent pas leurs pouvoirs.

_-Oh...Vraiment mais dis-moi. Pourquoi devrai-je te faire confiance ? Tu as trahi les tiens ? Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas pareil avec moi ?_  
-Vous pouvais lire dans les penser d'autrui non. Alors entrer dans le miens vous verrai que je vous serai fidele.

-_Mais c'est déjà fait pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai vu la haine qui t'habite... mais j'y ai surtout vu ton désir d'éradiquer les traitres a leurs sangs enfin plus précisément les sangs de bourbes._

-oui je euh... .

_-Soit je n'ai pas plus le temps je t'accorde le bénéfice du doutes, fait tes preuves et je verrai se que je ferrai de toi, maintenant sort. _Un semblant de sourire étira la fente qui lui servit de lèvre et il demanda aux mangemorts de sortir en un geste de la main.

Seule une personne était restée auprès de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mon seigneur pourquoi lui faire confiance a quoi pourrait-il servir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_-Ma pauvre Bella ne vois-tu pas que cette personne est ma pièce manquante, ma pièce principale ? A vrai dire elle me servira d'espion au sein de l'ordre et grâce à elle je tuerai ce maudit Potter et ses chiens qui lui servent d'amis. _  
-Bien sur mon seigneur. Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ?

_-Rien je te ferai venir quand j'aurai besoin toi._  
Bellatrix regarda avec amour le seigneur qu'elle vénérait tant, elle s'arrêta une dernière fois devant la porte et se retourna car le seigneur venait de l'appeler.

_-Une dernière chose va montrer les cachots à notre nouvelle amie, mademoiselle Patil l'attend._  
Une lueur de démence apparut dans les yeux de Bellatrix, elle adorait voir des personnes se faire torturer mais encore plus se faire tuer, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Bellatrix quitta la pièce et laissa seul Lord Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps au terrier...  
-Ginny tu crois que c'est... euh comment dire ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter oui !! Tu es sublime cette robe te vas super bien!

Hermione était dans la chambre de Ginny avec comme objectif : essayer tout les habits de sa penderie. Et bien sur Ginny avait absolument tenu à ce qu'Hermione essaye une robe assez..... Super méga belle d'après ses termes.

-Bon Hermione maintenant tu vas...

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY je te conseille de descendre toute suite !!!!cria Molly Weasley la mère de Ginny en bas de l'escalier.

-Oulala !!!!! Euh attend moi d'accord je....je reviens  
-Ginny !!  
-OUI JARRIVE... Ran... !! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore !  
Hermione explosé de rire et ne pu retenir quelque larme.

La tornade rousse qu'était Ginny dévala les escaliers à la quatrième vitesse, elle savait très bien que quand sa mère l'appelait par son nom complet cela ne présageait rien de bon. Arrivée en bas elle alla directement dans le salon ou était sa mère, les jumeaux, Harry, Ron, son père et plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phœnix qui étaient invités à manger.

-Euh mais... ce n'est pas moi !!  
Sa mère un peu déconcertée par cette réponse répondit :

-Désoler ma puce mais si je n'avais pas employé les grands moyens tu serais descendu dans environ... une heure.

- Eh...ce n'est même pas vrai.  
Ron prit la parole d'un ton assez moqueur

-Oui tu parle avec Hermione t'as mis exactement une heure et vingt minutes.

-Mais Ron ta montre est en retard de vingt minutes.

-Eh... c'est maman qui me la offerte et puis je n'arrive pas à la régler.  
Molly énervée des gamineries de ses enfants prit la parole d'un ton catégorique.

-Bon s'a suffit maintenant... Ah merci bon voila euh Arthur s'il te plait....

-Quoi mais euh !! Voila euh vous savez tous que Rogue et un agent double n'est ce pas ?  
Tous acquiescèrent en une harmonie parfaite on aurait pu croire a une scène de soldats écoutant les ordres donner par leur général mais tous craignirent la suite.

-Et euh voila il nous a contacté et euh il va venir ce soir mais euh il................

Harry trop pressé de savoir la suite questionner du regard Remus Lupin qui était en fasse de lui et celui ci répondit.

-Pour tout vous dire Rogue vas amener Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini ici et euh

-QUOI ?????  
Harry et Ron c'était affalé sur le canapé Ginny c'était retenu au mur à cote d'elle pour ne pas tomber ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles leurs pires ennemis allaient venir ici chez eux mais.....

Toc-toc

-Essayez d'être poli et ..... Pas de bagarre ici c'est Molly a l'égare des adolescents.

-C'est eux ils sont la, mais, quand et comment vous....  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était s'en même s'en rendre compte devant la porte d'entrée complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Et c'est la que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit alors devant lui son pire cauchemar devenir réalité oui car devant lui se tenez bien Pansy, Blaise, Rogue mais aussi...

-Malefoy quoi mais vous n'avait pas dit que...

-Harry calme toi Severus si vous voulais bien me suivre, les enfants n'oubliez pas aucune bagarre dans cette maison du moins.  
C'est a ce moment la que Hermione toujours habiller de sa robe fit son apparition.

-Et vous pouvais me dire ce qui se passe ici car je voudrai parler a ... Malefoy... mais qu'est ce......

- Eh bah Granger !  
Il émit un sifflement appréciateur avant d'ajouter :

- Je pense que même affabulée comme ça aucun sans pur digne de son nom ne voudrait de toi...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui décrocha un superbe crochet du droit, le faisant reculer sous l'impact.

- Ok, ok, celle là je l'avais cherchée.  
Mais déjà Harry se préparait à lui remettre un coup alors il se dégagea rapidement et Harry frappa dans le vent.

- Du calme Potter, celle- ci je ne l'ai pas méritée !!! Je te laisse me cogner une fois, tu  
Devrait être heureux... tu as eu l'immense honneur de me toucher...

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Fut la seul chose qu'Harry ne prononça avant de plonger vers lui...  
Heureusement Harry fut stopper par Tonks qui avait déboulait au moment même ou il avait criée.

-Non mais ce n'est pas finit oui ! Harry calme toi, que tu le veuille ou non ils sont la et ils vont y rester, maintenant vient Lupin a besoin de toi.  
Après que soit partis Harry un assez long blanc c'était installer entre nos Serpentards et nos Griffondors mais Ginny pris son courage a deux mains.

-Euh... ouai ok bon on ne va pas y passer la journée suivait moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre ...Maintenant je comprends pourquoi maman préparée cette chambre. Ginny avait dis cette dernière phrase dans sa barbes tous s'expliquait pour elle « je rêve des serpentards sous MON toit c'est un cauchemar» pensa telle.

Les serpentards ne sachant trop quoi faire suivirent Ginny qui monter dans ce qui pour eux sembler être les étages.  
En montant Drago avait pus mieux constater la robe que porter Hermione elle était belle oui même très belle il avait était un peu fort peut être tout a l'heure ils les hébergés tout de même il pourrait au moins faire un effort certes ce ne serait pas facile après tout qui dit griffondor et serpentard dans une même pièce dit la guerre déclarée.  
Apres l'heure des hostilités voici l'heure de la guerre euh non plutôt l'heure du repas. Molly avait insistés lourdement sur le fait que nos serpentard devait manger en bas dans la salle à manger avec les autres, furieux de revoir ces maudits Griffondors ils descendirent d'une assez mauvaise humeur mais en silence.

-Quoi ils mangent avec nous...Avait presque criée Harry en voyant les serpentards descendre.  
-Harry sa suffit !!!Asseyez-vous ...Lupin regarda les Griffondors apparemment mecontents de manger avec eux il prit d'une voix plus... direct. Quand je dis asseyez-vous c'est asseyez-vous Tous !!

Le diner se passa légèrement calme non à vrai dire trop calme aucun son pas une mouche qui vol... rien.  
Molly exaspérée par se silence de mort essaya de lancer une discussion.

-Alors euh Pansy tient comment va les cours euh l'année dernière bien sur tu t'en es bien sortis.

-Oui merci pourrais-je sortir de table je vous pris ?

-Euh tu es sur tu n'as rien mangé ?

-Oui puis-je ?

-Bien sur vas.

Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi elle partait après tout c'est bien elle qui les avez presque punis s'ils ne feraient aucun effort envers leurs meilleur amis Griffondors.  
A la fin du repas Molly annonca.

-Bon très bien. Les enfants aller dans le salon s'il vous plait on doit parler ...entre adultes.

-Si sa concerne l'ordre on veut savoir. Avait dit Harry énervé d'être mit à l' écart c'était pourtant lui le plus concernée non ?

-Harry chérie s'il te plait va dans le salon. Avait insisté Molly.

Nos Griffondors et Serpentards dépitaient été sortis de la salle à manger pour aller dans le salon ou ils trouvèrent Pansy devant la fenêtre regardant le soleil se coucher.  
Apres c'être assient un autres silence de plomb venaient de s'installé c'était devenu une habitude maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione se leva d'un coup en faisaient sauter de peur Ron qui se trouver à coté d'elle, est dit d'un ton plutôt sec.

-Bon écoutez on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde et on ne va pas le devenir....

-Sa c'est sur. Avez lancé Drago qui regardait la Gryffondor dans le blanc des yeux.

-Merci pour ce commentaire, mais voila je voulais dire qu'il faudrait s'entendre ne seraisse qu'un minimum on n'a un but commun non? Alors nous devrons tous faire pour détruire vous savez qui. Après si on gagne ,et on gagnera, on continuera notre guerre stupide de Gryffondor contre Serpentard jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il n'y et pas d'insultes sa aiderez. Dit Harry en regardant Drago qui était en face de lui.

-Mmhh oui se serait bien, mais il faudrait aussi qu'il n'y est pas de coup de poing car...

-Oui mais comme je l'ai dit. Coupa Harry.

-Aaahhh stop y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre ce n'est pas vrai.  
Et sur se Hermione partis furibonde de la pièce pour ce retrouvé seul dehors.

-Elle a raison vous êtes pitoyable tout les deux. Avait dit Ginny.

-Je confirme vraiment on n'est ici pour faire la guerre a vous savez qui pas entre nous. Pour la première fois Pansy avait parlée et avait clouée le bec à toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Dehors Hermione était excéder « quelles abrutis non vraiment ils sont idiot »Pensa t-elle.  
Apres un moment de réflexion Hermione ce décida à repartir quand tout-a coup un bruit l'arrêta, elle ce retourna... rien. Avez telle rêver .Non. Son intuition lui disais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança dans les hautes herbes qui entouraient le terrier. Apres quelques pas toujours rien « J'ai du me tromper »ce dit-elle en ce retournant pour rejoindre le terrier mais ce quelle ne vit que trop tard ce fut un jet de lumière rouge et une douleur horrible parcourut son corps tout entier.

Juste après le départ d'Hermione une dispute avait éclatée entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ils étaient tous debout.

-Quoi répète un peu c'est nous qui avons commencé non mais tu rêve.... Cria Ron

-Calme-toi .Implora Ginny.

-Tu devrais te taire Weas-moche tu commence à avoir des boutons a force de mentir attend c'est déjà fait.

- Toi la fouine ne la ramène pas ok. Intervint Harry

-STOPPPP !!!!!!!!!!! Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs venaient de criée d'une telle force que Molly arriva a la quatrième vitesse demandant ce qui se passait.

-Euh rien maman ne t'inquiète pas j'ai... euh non on faisait un jeu et j'ai gagné c'est cool non ?

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Un crie surhumain venaient de raisonner dans le terrier tous ceux présent dans la maison partir dans la salle à manger d'ou venaient le crie affolaient ils prirent leurs baguettes en main.  
Harry le premier arrivé eu un haut le cœur en voyant l'aspect qu'avait pris son ancien professeur Lupin.

-Mon dieu c'est impossibles la pleine lune n'est que dans deux jours.

-Harry il faut le faire sortir maintenant !!! Cria Tonks qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Mon dieu mais Quesque se...........................Molly fut arrêter dans sa phrases par un autres cri mais qui cette fois venaient de dehors.

-HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Crièrent les Gryffondors d'une même voix.  
Tous sortirent de la maison pour aller dans les hautes herbes. Chacun prient un chemin différent pour recouvrir plus de terrain.

-HERMIONE !! Cria Harry suivit de prés pars Drago qui pour une raison inconnu avez suivit son pire ennemis au lieu de ses amis.  
Apres quelques pas ils virent au loin deux silhouettes sombre une a terre et l'autre debout en face de se qui sembler être sa victimes. Harry brandit sa baguette en direction de l'individu debout encore inconnu prés a jeté un sort mais il s'arrêta en entendant le rire de la personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien a son grand déplaisir.

-Bellatrix !!!!Cria Harry .La concernée se retourna est rit de plus belle en reconnaissant Harry.

-Tient tient Potter est la !!Tu es venu sauvait ta sang de bourbe que c'est chou.

-Sale garce !!!! Laisse-la.

-Alors vient tu n'attends que sa.Répliqua t-elle, provoquante.

-Potter arrête il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Prévient Drago.

-Ohhh mais c'est mon chère neveu. SALE TRAITE A TON SANG !!!!!!! Comment oses-tu être dans leur camp.

-J'ai choisi une vrai cause pour qui me battre. Dit Drago avant de brandir sa baguette mais il dit une dernière chose qui perturba Harry. Désolé Potter je te pique ton sort.

Harry perdu ne comprit qu'au moment ou Drago jeta le Sectumsempra sur Bellatrix qui le prit de plein fouet.  
Le survivant couru en direction de son amie qui esseyais péniblement de se lever.

-Hermione tu vas bien ?

-Ma... baguette...donne moi...ma baguette.  
Harry prit sa baguette et la lui donna pendant que Drago tenait en jouc sa tante qui était a quelque mètre a terre entourée d'une marre de sang.

-Hermione calme toi ok je vais te ramener au terrier et......  
Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté quelque mètre plus loin par un expelliarmus jeté par un homme mi sorcier mi loup-garou quelques mètres plus loin.

-Greyback !!!! Cria a moitie Drago a la vue du sorcier.  
-Malefoy fils je vais me faire une joie de te tuer. Rugi Fenrir.

Mais Greyback ne put rejeter un autre sort en direction de Drago qu'un loup a la peau grisâtre et à une taille hors norme plongea sur lui et l'entraina dans les hautes herbes quittant le champ de vision de Drago.  
Harry qui était à terre se releva en récupérant sa baguette.  
Hermione elle toujours a moitie sonné par les doloris qu'elle venait de recevoir ne vit que trop tard Bellatrix se relevé et reprendre sa baguette prête a jeté un sort a Drago qui lui regardait ou était partit Greyback et ce loup mystérieux.

-Stupefix !!! Cria Hermione. Pour parer le sort, d'après elle impardonnable, a Drago.  
Bellatrix surprise prit ces jambes à son coup et transplanna en direction du terrier.  
Une tourbillon brun s'envola, virevoltant et un jet de lumière aveuglant s'abattut sur le Terrier Weasley. Tous regardèrent la scène horrifiés, comptants les membres présents avec la crainte que quelqu'un ne soit resté à l'intérieur. C'est alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione hurlèrent en même temps :

-GINNNYYYYYY !!!!!!!

-Quoi ... Nan c'est pas moi !! répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Tous à Grimmaud dit d'une voix blanche Mr Weasley.  
Ils se retournèrent alors sur la trainée noire qui continuait à tourner autour de ce qu'il restait du Terrier. C'est Alors qu'Hermione à bout de nerfs s'élança sur Bellatrix qui tournoyait toujours. Harry réagis avant.

-Non Hermione !!!!  
Il la saisit par les bras et la plaqua contre son torse avant de la faire transplanner de force.

* * *

**Nous espérons que le chapitre vous ait plus!!!! Si le coeur vous en dit laissez nous une review et dites nous ce vous en pensez!!!! Je tiens à précisz que nous avons un blog: .com!!!**

**Plein de bisoux et à dans deux semaines!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapitre 2

** Nous sommes absolument désolées! Avec le brevet, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu écrire mais ne vous inquitez pas à présent, nous avons un mois de chapitre en avance! Mille excuses! **

**Merci pour vos super review!**

Des Pops Sonores résonnèrent dans le salon du Square Grimmaud. Un hurlement de rage se démarqua du bruit du transplannage collectif.**  
**

« -Harry Je jure devant Merlin que je vais t'étriper. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé tuer cette furie ?**  
**-La seule furie c'est toi Hermione. Tu venais de recevoir coups et blessures. Tu te croyais franchement de taille à lutter face à une sorcière entrainée par Voldemort telle que Bellatrix ?**  
**

Il eut pour seule réponse un regard noir à faire fuir un mangemort.**  
**« -Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais abandonné sous prétexte que c'est elle ? D'ailleurs je me demande si tu ne voulais pas plutôt...**  
**

Mais elle fut coupée par un sifflement rageur qui provenait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de ses trois pires ennemis. Une tête blonde s'avança vers elle, furibonde.**  
**« -Non mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Ca me tue de dire ça mais Potter a raison. Tu as résisté aux Coups grâce à je ne sais quel miracle, ne vas pas croire que cela fait de toi une vaillante combattante. Bellatrix est peut-être écervelée mais elle n'en est pas moins dangereuse. J'arrive pas à croi...**  
**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la morale ? Ma santé et mon bien être personnel n'ont pas eu l'air d'être tes intérêts premiers ces six dernières années. Tu es là uniquement parce que Rogue a été pris d'un sentiment de pitié ou d'inconscience, peut être même les deux mais cela ne fait pas de toi notre allié, encore moins un ami alors je t'interdis de te donner le droit de...**  
**-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être ton ami. Je sais seulement beaucoup plus de choses que toi sur la cruauté de ces êtres perfides. N'oublies pas que je baigne dedans depuis le jardin d'enfant..**  
**-Ca je ne sais pas comment on pourrait l'oublier...**  
**-T'as pas encore compris qu'on vous envie. Vous vous êtes regardés ? Aucun de vous n'a besoin de mentir, de faire semblant, de jouer un rôle. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point on souhaite la mort de Tu sais-qui. Il a fait de nos vies un enfer tu comprends ça ?**  
**

Un silence de glace s'installa. Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux et Blaise serrait les poings. Drago quant à lui fixait les prunelles noisette d'Hermione. Ce silence devint presque pesant. Mais les personnes présentes dans la salle préféraient certainement ce silence à ce qui allait suivre.**  
**Hermione commença à applaudir sous le regard ébahi des autres membres de la salle.**  
**

« -Bravo Malefoy. Très Touchant, j'ai presque failli y croire.**  
**-Tu quoi ?**  
**-Joli mélodrame, digne d'un acteur, mais vois-tu ici, les paroles de personnes dans ton genre ne sont pas prises pou argent comptant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais me changer.**  
**

En effet le jean d'Hermione était taché par la boue, troué au niveau des genoux, était devenu vert au niveau des cuisses et sa veste blanche n'était plus immaculée. Aussi Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier en toussotant, la main devant la bouche. C'est alors que la personne la plus proche de la Gryffondor , à savoir Blaise, aperçu du sang sur sa main.**  
**

« Oh Merde, dit celui-ci »**  
**Drago qui s'était rapproché de l'escalier devina aussitôt la suite.**  
**« -Potter fais gaffe elle va ... »**  
**

Trop tard. Hermione S'était effondrée dans les bras du serpentard. Ne sachant comment réagir ? Il fut rassuré lorsque Molly Weasley vint à son secours.**  
**Elle vérifia son pouls, rassura Ginny qui avait elle aussi accouru.**  
**

« -Elle fait juste une chute de tension. Normal après les coups qu'elle vient de recevoir. Si seulement elle avait déjeuné ce matin, maugréa-t-elle. »**  
**Drago se surprit à souffler de soulagement. **  
**

« -Drago Mon garçon, pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre Hermione dans son lit ?**  
**-Bien sur Madame**  
**-Appelles moi Molly**  
**-Oui Madame »**  
**

Drago souleva alors Hermione, un bras sous les genoux, l'autre dans le dos. Il la sentait, toute légère, respirer lentement. Ginny , Qui n'avait pas loupé l'attitude troublée du jeune homme, les suivit et resta auprès d'Hermione qui se réveillerait Demain, après une nuit de convalescence.**  
**Ils se relayèrent, au cas où un changement se ferait sentir. Quand le tour de Blaise arriva, il eut du mal à émerger. Il s'installa sur la chaise placée à côté du lit et attendit que son tour de garde passe. Il entendit le grincemment de la porte et vit un Drago préocupé passer la porte.**  
**

« -Tu dors pas vieux ? questionna le métisse.**  
**-J'y arrive pas. J'arrète pas de penser à Granger.**  
**-Toi aussi ?**  
**-Oui. Comment a-telle put résisté à tout ça ? »**  
**

Blaise souffla. Ils virent une tête rousse en pyjama s'approcher du lit dec la brune accompagné du survivant.**  
**

« -Heuresement qu'on ne dort pas ! Vous n'êtes pas très discrets.**  
**-Pardonne notre innatention, se moqua Blaise. »**  
**

Ginny Rigola mais s'arréta bien vite. Trop vite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les draps à hauteur des hanches de la Gryffondor. Drago et Blaise dirigèrent leur regards dans la même direction que la jolie rousse et palirent. Harry fronça les sourcils et ne comprit leu inquiétude que lorsque Drago souleva le drap et vit avec effroiune énorme tache de sans au niveau des hanches d'Hermione. **  
**

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? dit Blaise à Drago ;**  
**-Ca dépend de ce que tu crois que je pense que tu penses, rétorqua Drago.**  
**-Hum Hum , fit Blaise les yeux dans les yeux. »**  
**

« Mon meilleur ami est crétin » pensa Drago.**  
**Harry qui suivait leur échange s'agaça finalement et lança : « Hein ? »**  
**Ils entendirent Ginny Marmotter**  
**

« -Mais c'est pas cette semain normalement qu'elle... »**  
**Mais se rendant compte du gène de la situation s'arréta et il fut impossible de différencier sa tête de ses cheveux.**  
**

« -Quoi ? lança Drago.**  
**-Rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous croyez penser tous les deux »**  
**

Ils levèrent les yeux aux ciel et diren d'une même voix.**  
**

« -Magie Noire**  
**-Génial , répindit Harry Mauvais, et ? **  
**-Et bien si c'est ce à quoi je pense, elle va bientôt se réveiller en hurlant à la mort et il faudra lui administrer une potion à base e racine de mandragore »**  
**

Les 4 jeunes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et entendirent et entendirent Hermione s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle se réveilla, s'étira et se courba en deux. **  
**

« -Oh Mon Dieu, ça fait maaaaal ! Hurla Hermione d'une voix que seules les filles peuvent posséder**  
**-Je vais préparer la potion, dit Drago en essayant de couvrir la voix de la brune agonisante**  
**-Je vais t'aider, lança Blaise serein et définitivement réveillé**  
**-Je t'accompagne, Fit Harry Légèrement effrayé »**  
**

Ginny , elle, restait auprès d'Hermione en lui tenant les mains, en lui épongeant le front à l'aide d'un gant et en priant pour que les garçons soulagent vit les douleurs de sa meilleure amie car Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de force mais là elle écrasait juste un peu la main de Ginny.**  
**Pansy, éveillée par les hurlements d'Hermione accourut et aida Ginny à calmer la jolie brune.**  
**Pansy la rassurait et séchait les larmes de douleur de la pauvre Hermione qui était roulée en boule.**  
**Les trois garçons revinrent avec un bol plein de texture bleue marine peu appétissante. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient interrompu la réunion et se trouvaient à la porte de la chambre, affolés.**  
**Ginny et Pansy avaient aidé Hermione à se relever, appuyée contre ses oreillers et Drago donna la texture Ginny pour la faire ingurgiter à Hermione qui prit le bol tendu de ses mains tremblantes. Elle sécha ses larmes une dernière fois et rassembla tout son courage pour boire la préparation écœurante. Elle vida le bol en grimaçant et senti son mal passer doucement.**  
**

« -Ca va ? Se risqua Pansy »**  
**Hermione hocha la tête en s'appuyant contre ses oreillers. **  
**

« -C'était quoi ça ? interrogea Hermione**  
**-Un sort de magie noir que Bellatrix t'avait lancé. Il a les facultés d'ouvrir une plaie de faire cracher du sang à la personne visée et de provoquer une douleur monstre, expliqua Drago.**  
**-Ca tu peux le dire, j'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas de plaie, s'étonna Hermione »**  
**

Ginny lui montra alors sa nuisette blanche, plus tout à fait blanche sous son nombril. Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais reprit contenance aussitôt.**  
**

« -Et comment vous avez réussi à me soigner ?**  
**-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Et bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître nous autres, enfants de mangemorts, apprenons à conjurer les sorts, fit ironiquement Drago.**  
**-Oh, lança Hermione , et bien... merci, fit elle gênée.**  
**-De Rien ,intervint Blaise »**  
**

Ils rigolèrent tous et , se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de mener une conversation sans insultes, retournèrent tous se coucher sous le regard attendri des membres de l'Ordre.**  
**Dans une semaine les cours reprenaient, pour de nouvelles aventures...


	5. Chapter 3

**Désolées de ce long retard. Nous sommes inexcusables. Voici le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4 devrait suivre, car nous avons un décalage avec notre blog où le chapitre 6 sera publié dans quelques jours milles excuses.**

(A)

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée pour les adolescents de l'ordre. Une semaine était passé depuis l'incident, où Hermione avait faillit mourir. Un silence tacite s'était installé, entre les trois griffondors et les trois serpentards, sur cet évènements.

Arrivés à la gare Ron accourut vers Seamus et Dean tandis que Harry et Hermione restaient auprès de trois serpentards. Beaucoup de membres de leur maison leurs jetaient des regards noirs. Ainsi donc Voldemort avait prévenu tout le monde. Blaise se mit devant Pansy afin de la cacher des regards à la fois curieux et malveillants, tandis que Drago se rapprocher imperceptiblement. Harry et Hermione comprirent le manège des deux garçons.

-Bon où est passé Ron, on va monter le plus vite possible dans ce fichu train, expliqua-t-il au trois serpentards.

Puis il ajouta à l'encontre d'Hermione :

-Je m'occupe de toutes les valises, toi tu récupères Ron et vous vous enfermez dans un wagon. Compris ? demanda-t-il.

- Compris, Harry !répondit Hermione assez exaspérée.

Une fois qu'il fût parti en faisant lévité la dizaine de bagage derrière lui, elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Pansy.

- Bon je retrouve Ron, ne bougez pas d'ici !

Elle allait s'en aller quand elle se retourna et ajouta, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient l'écouter :

- S'il vous plaît…

Puis elle se fondit dans la masse sombre des élèves de Poudlard et de leurs familles.

Pansy la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement et dit :

- Elle est vraiment adorable…

- Quoi ? S'énerva Drago. Entre Saint Potter qui se fait passer pour le patron et Miss-Perfection qui nous demande de ne pas bougez ! Et gna-gna-gna… et gna-gna-gna ! Où veut-elle qu'on aille !

- Miss- Perfection, hein ? reprit Blaise taquin.

Drago souffla d'exaspération et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui pouffait de rire dans sa manche.

- Ce que vous pouvez être agaçant ! S'exclama-t-il.

Puis Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire. S'en suivit quelques minutes d'intense fou rire pour les deux bruns et de silence entrecoupés de soupire agacés pour le blond. Quand enfin, il éclata lui aussi de rire lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione traînant un Ron totalement ahuri qui était lui-même suivi par une lavande très expansive. Blaise et Pansy contemplèrent la scène, de plus en plus amusés.

Hermione arriva en fin à leur hauteur et tout en passant devant eux, dit :

- Arrêtez de rire et suivez-moi !

Drago cessa de rire et ordonna à ses deux acolytes de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Hermione s'arrêta devant, ouvrit la porte, jeta pratiquement Ron dedans et fit un signe de tête, indiquant aux trois autres adolescents de rentrer. Elle était visiblement remontée, alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte du compartiment, Lavande s'avança afin de renter.

- Désolé Lavande mais ce compartiment est plein ! Dit-elle faussement désoler.

Lavande tenta de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais Hermione l'en empêcha, évitant ainsi qu'elle aperçoive les trois serpentards. Vaincue, Lavande se recula et dit à Ron :

-Ce n'est pas grave Ron-Ron, on se reverra !

Exaspérée, Hermione ferma la porte violemment et se retourna vers Ron furieuse. Celui-ci devient livide quand elle sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers les cloisons du compartiment et psalmodia :

- Insonoris.

Elle ne rangea pas pour autant sa baguette et fit quelques allés-retours dans l'espace assez confiné du compartiment. Les quatre personnes présentes la regardaient, assez amusés, pour les trois serpentards et très effrayé pour le l'explosion tant attendue par le rouquin arriva enfin :

- Non mais tu réalises que nous sommes sensés protéger Malefoy, Zabini et Pansy ! Elle se rasséréna en prononçant le prénom de la jeune fille et lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit « Vous devez les surveiller et vous devez absolument être très DISCRET », insistant sur le dernier mot. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais- toi ? Eh, bah Monsieur à peine arrivé, il se précipite vers ses potes, va pratiquement tout raconter à sa « petite amie » !

Non, mais c'est pas possible, je te jure que si qui que soit apprend qu'ils sont sous notre protection, dit-elle en désignant les trois serpentards. Tu es un homme mort, ajouta-t-elle menaçante, en appuyant sa baguette contre la joue du jeune rouquin.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se répandit en excuse :

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, très, très dé-désolé, s'excusa-t-il ajoutant un adverbe à chaque pression sur sa joue.

Pansy se leva et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de la jeune griffondor et dit :

- Je pense qu'il a compris Hermione.

- Oui, dit Drago en se levant à son tour pas du tout rassuré, je pense qu'il a compris et bien que je ne rêve que du moment où il se prendra une super raclé, tu devrais baisser ta baguette.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit dans ses prunelles claire qu'il était sincère, alors elle baissa le bras, rangea sa baguette et se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de son ami. Soulagés, Pansy et Drago retournèrent s'asseoir auprès de Blaise sur la banquette opposée.

- Eh, ben, dit donc, je ne te pensais pas comme ça Granger ! Une vraie tigresse ! RRRhhh !fit-il en immitant le grognement du félin.

- Désoler, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, dit-elle.

- Ca on avait remarqué, dit Ron.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie et s'affaissa sur son siège. Pansy prit la parole :

- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez fous amoureux !

Hermione se mit à tousser très fort, prise de violent spasme, Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. Pansy la regarda inquiète et Blaise se leva prêt à faire la manœuvre d'heimlich quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille était prise d'un violent fou rire.

-R…Ron et m…moi nous ne…ne sommes…. P… pas ensembles, réussit-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

- Mais alors pas du tout, ajouta Ron.

- Je te l'avais dit Drago ça colle pas tout les deux !S'exclama Blaise très fier de lui. Tu me dois deux cent gallions ! Ah ah !

- Pff… J'y croyais dur comme fer, je m'attendais même à recevoir un faire part de mariage ! Dit-il en les regardant, moqueur.

Hermione l'ignora royalement ce qu'il ne supporta pas du tout. Ce fût à ce moment là qu'Harry décida d'entrée dans le compartiment :

- Ah ! Vous voilà, j'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver ! dit-il sans se soucier du silence dans la pièce.

Il s'assit en face de Pansy, entre Ron et Hermione, qui était près de le fenêtre et en face de Drago. Puis il lança un regard interrogateur à son amie et dit :

- Je sais qu'entre nous c'est pas l'amour fou mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on est à un enterrement ?

- Oh ! Mais c'est simple !s'exclama Blaise. Weasley a disparru, Granger la ramené, lui et son boulet j'ai nommé Lavande, enfin le boulet s'était pas intentionnel mais cette fille c'est une vraie sensu ! Enfin, ensuite on est rentré dans le compartiment, et là Granger a faillit égorgé Weasley, et sur ce coup là elle avait pas totalement tord, c'est vrai quoi ! Il court dans les jupons de sa petite copine et on sait tous que les filles nous tiennent par les coui…

-Blaise, la coupa Pansy complètement outrée.

- Excuse-moi, je veux dire qu'elles savent nous mettrent à leurs bottes ! Ca te va comme ça ?demanda-t-il à son ami.

Elle hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon enfin, elle avait raison parce que c'est pas très pro tout ça ! Mais c'était tordant on aurait dit qu'il allait se pisser dessus ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Blaise ! s'exclama de nouveau Pansy.

-Oh ! Relax Pan' ! Tout ça pour dire qu'en gros il a failli tout raconter à sa copine et que Granger nous a montré une de ces nombreuses facettes ! Termina-t-il

Harry le regarda ahuri face à la révélation qu'il venait de lui fournir. Premièrement parce que jamais le serpentard ne s'était autant exprimé, et deuxièmement Hermione venait de dévoiler une de ses nombreuses faces cachées ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

- T'étais censée les barricadés dans un compartiment, pas traquer et terrifier Ron ! L'accusa-t-il.

- Hé, j'avais pas compris ça moi et puis, Ron est impossible tu te rends compte qu'il a faillit tout faire foirer ! se défendit-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspéré. Évidemment dès qu'il les laissait seuls cela tournait au drame! Il regarda ensuite Ron et lui dit:

- Ron ça va pas le faire si à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part tu ouvres ta grande bouche!

- Je sais Harry! s'exaspéra-t-il. Hermione m'a très très clairement dit ce qu'il m'arriverait si j'avais le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche! J'ai compris le message, je promets de ne plus recommencer! s'exclama-t-il lui aussi agacé par la tournure que prenait le évènements. Plus personne ne parla pendant un moment. Pansy prit un magasin que Blaise s'appliqua à lire par dessus son épaule, Ron s'enfonça dans son siège pour faire un somme, Drago contempla le paysage à travers la vitre. Seuls Harry et Hermione ne trouvèrent pas d'activités légères, Harry était assez nerveux. Hermione se permit de mieux l'examiner, ses yeux émeraudes avaient perdu de leur éclat, ils étaient bouffis, dessous pendaient de lourdes cernes violettes. Ses traits étaient tirés, tout son visage criait l'épuisement ainsi que son corps. Elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans sommeil. Peut-être deux heures, trois heures grand maximum. Elle fut profondément désolée pour son ami,connaissant la raison de sa fatigue. Il avait peur, peur de s'endormir et d'être assaillit par les horrible cauchemars dont il était victime. Tellement réels, le faisant se réveiller en sursaut, tremblant et se retenant d'hurler aux souvenirs des atrocités dont il était témoin lors de ses rêves. Hermione était la seule à être au courant, la première fois il était venu frapper à sa porte, trempé de sueur et grelottant de peur. Elle l'avait fait rentrer dans sa chambre sans un mot, puis elle avait passé le reste de sa nuit à le rassurer ne connaissant même pas la raison de sa terreur. Il avait finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, rassuré par le présence de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur. Et elle avait longtemps veillé sur son sommeil. Ginny l'avait remarqué aussi mais elle avait respecté le silence de son petit ami, se doutant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Néanmoins Hermione s'inquiètait, il lui avait décrit ses rêves, et elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la teneur de ses étranges songes.

Elle lui saisit la main et exerça une pression apaisante afin de le rassurer, il lui retourna un regard rempli de gratitude et tout doucement elle tira sur son bras, le faisant ainsi penchait ver elle. Et toujours avec la même douceur et la même délicatesse elle l'incita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. Lorsque sa tête toucha les genoux d'Hermione, il chercha une position confortable et enroula ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour raffermir sa prise pus il poussa un gémissement de contentement. Tous l'entendirent et levèrent la tête. Et c'est ainsi que leur apparut une vision de pure tendresse, Harry endormi contre Hermione, qui s'appliquait à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était comme si ils s'étaient immiscés dans leur intimité de frère et soeur alors chacun retourna à son occupation avec plus de rigueur qu'au paravent. Laissant Harry dans un sommeil rassurant, apaisant et surtout reposant.

Mais ce sommeil réparateur ne dura que deux heures, avant qu'Harry ne commence à s'ajiter.

Hermione le sentit gigoter contre ses genoux, elle enleva ses écouteurs qu'elle rangea dans son sac et se concentra sur son ami. Il y avait cinq phases dans ses terreurs « nocturnes » , tout d'abord il s'agitait, suivait les sueurs froides, ensuite les mouvements brusques, puis le demi réveil en sursaut et enfin la fin de son sommeil.

Phase n° 1:

Il commença par serrer les cuisses d'Hermione plu fort, à remuer le jambes, sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite comme si il disait non.

Phase n°2:

De fines perles d'eau glacées coulait doucement sur son front, avant de continuer leur chemin vers son cou. Elle prit un mouchoir et lui épongea le visage. Sa température augmentait doucement.

Phase n°3:

Il commença à se débattre, d'abord des légers coups d'épaule, puis ses jambes battirent dans l'aire. Ses mains accrochaient au jean d'Hermione, se crispèrent et tirèrent sur le tissu. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus violent et plus bruyant. Alors qu'il donnait un énième coup de pied dans le vide, Drago releva la tête et les observe longuement. Il ne saisissait pas la teneur de cette étrange scène. Puis il se rendit compte que son vieil ennemi était surement en train de cauchemarder.

« _**Plutôt violent ses rêves », **_pensa-t-il.

Hermione caressait délicatement ses épaules, son cou, son visage, ses cheveux. Elle releva les yeux, se sentant observer, et vit que Drago l'observait curieux. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait son intention il haussa les sourcils dans une interrogation muette. Elle répondit par un simple hochement d'épaule et désigna Harry du menton. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre que se n'était pas à elle de lui en parlait. Quand elle sentit le souffle de son meilleur ami devenir moins régulier et plus bruyant, elle se focalisa sur lui.

Phase n°4:

Il remua, murmura des choses inaudibles et incohérentes. Puis soudain il se releva comme un diable sortait de sa boîte à ressors. Drago fut surpris et sursauta légèrement, il s'apprêtait à parler quand Hermione lui souffla:

- Non,pas encore, il n'est pas totalement réveillé.

Il acquiesça et observa Harry quelques secondes. En effet se dernier avait les yeux voilaient comme si il était ailleurs. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était rassis, il se mit à grelotter , sa mâchoire se crispa tout comme ses poings. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et lui attrapa doucement le bras. À son contact il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle lui faisait tout passait en un regard, son amitié, son amour, sa confiance, elle réussissait à le calmer rien qu'en lui lançant un de ses regards dont elle seule en avait le secret.

Phase n° 5:

Terminée.

- Ça va aller Harry, je suis là, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Drago se sentit de trop et regarda ailleurs, regardant Blaise et Pansy qui s'étaient assoupis l'un contre l'autre. Puis jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à Ron, il retourna à la scène qu'il contemplait quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione avait réussi à le rassurer plaisamment, il avait posait sa tête contre son épaule, et elle avait commençait à livre qui leur avait été suggérait par un prof. Alors il se jeta à l'eau, n'aillant même pas conscience qu'il pourrait se faire noyer par une lionne sur protectrice:

- S'était quoi ça? demanda-t-il.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Malefoy! Lui répondit-t-elle vivement. Ça ne te regarde aucunement...

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Harry la coupa:

- Hermione... Ce sont des cauchemars assez réels, si tu veux tout savoir Malefoy, il porte tous sans exception sur des actes atroces tous en rapport avec Voldemort, dit-il à l'adresse du serpentard.

Hermione souffla fort et se mit à taper du pied puis lança:

- Tu lui dis à lui, alors que tu n'en a même pas parler au professeur Dumbeldore!

- Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance Hermione sinon aucune entente ne sera possible!lui répondit-il.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose à l'encontre de Drago quand elle se ravisa et dit:

- Tu as raison Harry , désolée.

Puis elle lança un regard perçant à Drago, qui se sentit nu d'un coup, et dit:

- Désolée...

- C'est pas grave, répondit-il gêné. Ce qui surpris grandement nos deux amis. Personne parla avant qu'Hermione ne demande:

- Ça portait sur quoi?

- E bien... C'était de la torture...

Après avoir jeté un bref regard à Hermione il dit:

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Mia , crois-moi!

Elle hocha simplement de la tête, le regard dans le vide.

- Ça t'arrives souvent? demanda Drago.

- Oui, presque une nuit sur deux,répondit-il, j'ai fini par craindre le moment où il fallait dormir, seules Hermione et Ginny arrive à me calmer dans ces moments là.

- La jeune Weasley est au courant elle aussi? questionna le serpentard qui se doutait qu'il était une des rares personnes à être au courant de ses sombres rêves.

- Non, elle sait que je fais des cauchemars, mais ne sait pas sur quoi il porte. J'en ai réellement parlé qu'à Hermione, répondit Harry.

À l'entente de son prénom Hermione releva la tête et se concentra sur la conversation des deux ennemis.

- Et donc tu rêves de Voldemort, dit Drago complètement ahuri.

- Oui, enfin j'ai plus l'impression d'être présent lors de ses rêves.

- Je pense que ce sont des rêves prémonitoires, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui, en effet ça y ressemble fortement, acquiesça Drago.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez, demanda Harry.

- Les rêves prémonitoires Harry, tu dois connaître on en a vaguement parlé en cours de divination, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, approuva Drago, tu sais ces rêves qui montrent le futur.

- Vous pensez que c'est ça? Oh mon dieu...murmura-t-il.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe?paniqua le serpentard.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, Parvati va mourir !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et hurla pratiquement:

- Quoi? Tu en es sûr?

- Hermione, calme-toi, si ça se trouve, ce ne sont que de simple rêves.

Le bruit qu'avait occasionné Hermione, réveilla alors les trois autres adolescents.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrives? demanda Ron.

- Rien, rien, répondit Harry coupant cours à toutes conversations.

- De quoi vous parliez, interrogea Pansy.

- De quidditch, répondit Drago nonchalamment.

Hermione était restée debout et contemplait le paysage nocturne, se rapprochant de la fenêtre comme envoûtée.

Les conversations allaient bon train quand soudain :

- Il y a quelque chose dehors, s'exclama la jeune griffondor.

- Mais non Mia, tu dois être fatiguée, essaya de la rassurer Harry.

- Pas la peine de paniqué, rajouta Ron.

Harry se releva quand même et se plaça devant la vitre et mit un bras devant son amie pour la protéger .Il regarda dehors et s'exclama vivement:

- Il y a du mouvement dehors.

- C'est ce que je disait, approuva Hermione en paniquant.

Drago se leva lui aussi et regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione afin d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de vie à l'extérieur.

C'est à cet instant précis que le train décida de s'arrêter violemment. Blaise et Pansy s'accrochèrent désespérément à la banquette tandis que Ron atterrit sur Pansy. Harry finit sur la banquette dans une position des plus grotesque. Tandis qu'Hermione tomba dans les bras de Drago qui avait réussis à garder l'équilibre.

-Je sais que tu aimes être dans mes bras Granger mais quand même il ne faut pas en faire une habitude.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise en lui jetant un regard des plus noirs. Il l'aida tout de même à se remettre sur ses pieds. Blaise se retourna vers Ron qui était toujours étalait sur Pansy et dit

- Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être Weasley.

En effet Ron avait sa tête au niveau de la poitrine de Pansy, Drago se retourna et ajouta:

- Mec, recule toi , c'est pour ta sécurité.

Ron leur obéît et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

- Chut, fit Harry.

Tous se turent et il demanda:

-Vous entendez?

-Non quoi? questionna Blaise.

- Justement c'est trop calme, dit-il.

- Quoi, fit Hermione.

- Oh merde, jura Blaise qui s'était rapprochait de la vitre.

- Oh la la, et là on peut paniquer, demanda Hermione au bord d'une crise d'hystérie.

- Quoi? Je comprends toujours pas, expliqua Ron.

- On est tous seul, annonça Blaise.

- Hein? fit Pansy qui paniquait elle aussi.

- Notre wagon était le dernier du train et on le décrochait, d'où l'arrêt brutal, expliqua-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

Tous sortirent leur baguette dans un mouvement synchronisé,sauf Hermione qui se baissa et la sortit de sa botte dans un effet très rebel.

Tous la regardèrent bouche bée

- Beh quoi? C'est beaucoup plus pratique, s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry se ouvrit leur compartiment et en sortit légèrement, il aperçut Luna.

- Oh Harry! Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle.

- Luna, barricade toi dans ton compartiment s'il te plaît!dit-il.

Avant d'ordonner la même chose aux autres élèves curieux qui sortaient de leur compartiment. Ils s'éxécutèrent et Harry rerentra dans le compartiment et le ferma. Après quoi Hermione lança:

-Protegis! En faisant un petit moulinet du poignet avec sa baguette.

-Prote- quoi? Demanda Blaise.

- Protego, c'est pour les sorts, et Protegis c'est pour protéger un endroit où une pièce close, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu m'énerves toi, lui fit-il.

Ron qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de leur conversation, se mit à pleurnicher, tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il avait. Il se contenta de les regarder avant de lever la tête, ce qu'il firent tous. Ils perçurent un petit hublot transparent et derrière deux yeux jaunes.

- Greyback, s'exclama Harry surpris.

- Encore? fit Drago.

Harry se plaqua contre les portes du compartiment, afin de les maintenir fermés. Blaise et Drago firent la même chose, tandis que Pansy et Hermione restaient retrait, Ron s'était placé à côté d'Hermione, un peu plus derrière elle qu'à côté en réalité.

-C'est bon, fit Harry, on ne panique pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ne cessait de répéter Ron.

- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir, demanda Pansy à la jeune griffondor.

- J'espère, lui répondit-elle.

Blaise et Drago se reculèrent un peu des portes sentant que les assauts diminués, et se placèrent respectivement devant Pansy et Hermione. Tandis que Ron restait en retrait, derrière la lionne.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, lança soudainement Drago à Harry.

- Mais, j'en sais rien moi!

- Mais t'es bien l'élu, Le Survivant? s'exclama Pansy.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas moi qui ait les idées brillantes, c'est Hermione, se défendit-il.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et la regardèrent.

- Ça c'est lâche Harry, le gronda-t-elle.

Tous se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement, sauf Harry qui restait devant la porte, comme si ça la forcerait à trouver une idée.

- Euh, euh, attends, euh lycans, j'ai lu un truc sur les vampires...fit-elle.

- On s'en balance des vampires Mia, on est entouré par des loup-garous, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle continua de chercher dans sa tête et dit soudain:

- Ça y est!

- On est sauvé!s'exclama Harry.

- La lumière, dit-elle simplement.

- Ouais, bah tu l'as pas à tous les étages toi, lança Drago.

Oh la ferme-toi,lui ordonna Pansy. Vas-y dis-nous, supplia-t-elle Hermione.

- Godric Griffondor lorsqu'il a dû expulser les loup-garous de l'endroit où est construit Poudlard aujourd'hui,il a dû utiliser le sortilège de lumière. Il s'est battu contre trois lycans, et un jour il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les lycans ne se transformaient pas en pleins soleil et il en a conclu qu'ils n'aimaient pas le soleil et c'est comme ça qu'il les a combattus et chassés, expliqua-t-elle.

- D'où tu sais tous ça toi?lui demanda Pansy.

- Beh, l'histoire de Poudlard, lui répondit-elle comme si s'était une évidence.

- Mais quand est-ce que t'as lu ça toi?

- En première année, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai jamais été plus loin que le titre et puis c'est pas trop mon genre de lecture, expliqua Pansy.

- Ah bon? C'est quoi ton style? demanda Hermione.

- Moi, c'est plus sorcière Hebdo,dit-elle.

- Oh oui! T'as vu la nouvelle collections de Christiano Dori?

- J'adore les couleurs, et surtout je trouve qu'ajouter du violet dans la nouvelle collection, c'était une idée de génie! remarqua Pansy. En plus cet couleur te va très bien au teint!

- Oh merci, moi aussi je trouve que ça me va très bien au teint, fit Hermione.

Drago les regarda, halluciné, et s'exclama:

- C'est pas le moment de parler de cosmétique!

- On parle pas de cosmétique, on parle de fringue, rectifia Pansy.

- Bref, c'était pour changer de sujet, la coupa-t-il. Balance nous ton idée lumineuse, ordonna-t-il à Hermione.

- Beh oui, la lumière, lui dit-elle.

- Bon c'est pas que je veuilles vous déranger mais j'ai besoin d'aide, dit Harry tout essoufflé.

Ron, Blaise et Drago se précipitèrent sur la porte et s'y plaquèrent.

- Bon, n'oubliez pas, dis Hermione. La formule magique c'est?

- Abracadabra? demanda Ron.

Drago lui frappa l'arrière de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

-Bon alors? demanda Hermione impatiente?

- Lumis solem, firent Blaise, Drago et Harry en coeur.

- Abraca... solem! se rattrapa Ron.

- Ok, fit Pansy, vous allez tous vous décalez à trois et tous ensemble « Lumis solem »!

- Mais on est six! remarqua Ron.

Et Drago en profita pour lui refrapper l'arrière de la tête.

- Faudrez peut-être que t'arrêtes de le frapper ça doit pas l'aider non plus,remarqua Pansy.

- C'est pas qu'on voudrait vous déranger mais on a quelques loup-garous sur le feu, lança Harry.

Hermione et Pansy se préparèrent et Hermione s'exclama:

-Maintenant!

Les garçons se décalèrent et laissèrent passer les filles en premières, Hermione partit vers le fond du wagon tandis que Pansy prenait la direction opposée. Tous lançaient le sort, repoussant ainsi les lycans.

Harry qui se trouvait près de Pansy lui dit:

- Pour l'effet de surprise enclenche le mécanisme du wagon qu'il puisse avancer.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'exécuter et le wagon se mit en marche.

Hermione qui s'était dirigée vers l'arrière du wagon, vérifiait qu'il n'y avait plus de loup. Elle arriva au fond du wagon et s'arrêta. Elle se sentait épier, elle se retourna plusieurs fois mais ne vit que ses amis au loin. Puis elle entendit le délicat tintement du vers cassé. Elle se concentra afin de voir où une fenêtre avait été brisée mais elle ne vit rien et sentit des petits éclats lui tombait sur les épaules et la tête. Elle cessa tout mouvements et se mit à respirer lentement.

C'est ce moment que Greyback choisit d'attaquer, il se trouvait au-dessus du wagon, avait brisée le petit hublot et observait la Griffondor, lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il la saisit par le bras et la tira à l'extérieur du wagon. Lorsqu'elle fut hissée sur le toit il lui donna un coup de pied qui la projeta à terre. Elle sentit une vive douleur à la tête et dans les côtes qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle se releva avec difficulté, lui faisant face, il la giffla et elle atterrit par terre à nouveau. Elle se rendit alors compte de sa position. En travers du train la tête dans le vide. C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçut son issue de secours, le wagon s'approcher dangereusement d'un tunnel.

- Ohoh, fit-elle.

- Ohoh ?demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- Ohoh, redit-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille, il se prit le tunnel de plein fouet ce qui l'ecjecta. Hermione pour se protéger, s'était roulée en boule. Greyback essaya de s'agripper à elle mais il ne réussit qu'a déchirer sa longue chemise blanche et il continua sa folle course pour atterrir à moitié assommé sur les rails. La jeune Griffondor souffla de soulagement et s'octroya une minute de répit. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était paralysée, incapable d'esquissait le moindre mouvements, traumatisée par la vitesse et le ravin en dessous d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, dans le wagon, Drago, Blaise,Pansy, Ron et Harry se réunirent.

- Bon personne n'a rien? interrogea le survivant.

- Hermione? Hermione? fit Ron.

- Hermione si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle, paniqua Pansy.

- DE quel côté est-elle partie, demanda Harry.

- Par là, fit Pansy en lui indiquant l'arrière du wagon.

Il s'approcha vivement du fond du train, lorsqu'il fut près de la porte, il aperçut Luna qui regardait fixement un petit hublot brisé, au plafond.

- Il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un là- haut, dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

- Tu es sûre? demanda le Griffondor.

- Certaine, confirma-t-elle. Il y a des jonches ruines.

- Des jonches ruines? Quand est-ce qu'il y a des jonches ruines Luna? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Quand une personne saigne, répondit-elle toujours aussi rêveuse.

- Ohoh, fit-il en regardant la petite ouverture.

Drago et Blaise s'approchèrent vivement.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle, ordonna Drago à Blaise.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais la courte échelle? demanda-t-il.

- Tais-toi et aides-moi, dit Drago.

Blaise se baissa et tendit les mains, Drago mit un pied et se propulsa vers le haut. Il saisit les rebords du hublot et sortit la tête dehors. Il aperçut alors la mince silhouette de la Griffondor.

- C'est bon elle est là, dit-il en rentrant la tête dans le wagon, puis il ressortit.

- Ramènes la crétin, dit Harry hargneux.

- Ok,fit-il.

Drago faillit ne pas y prêter attention mais rebaissa la tête et dit:

-Comment ça crétin?

Il remonta et se hissa sur le toit du train et rejoignit Hermione en quelques foulées. IL s'agenouilla près d'elle et demanda:

-Granger tu m'entends?

-Malheureusement oui,répondit la jolie brune.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? lui demanda le jeune homme.

- J'ai...le...vertige,bafouilla-t-elle piteusement.

- Oh, fit Drago.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur ce qui entourait le wagon et il ne vit que le vide. Le train se trouvait au-dessus d'un ravin.

-Surtout ne regardes pas en bas, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder et sa vue se dédoubla. Elle blêmit , il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de déglutir bruyamment. Il s'approcha plus près de la jeune griffondor et la plaqua contre son torse, sa tête bien enfouit dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Bien,chuchota-t-il, maintenant concentres-toi sur autre chose!

-J'y arrive pas,s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago glissa un bras sous les genoux d'Hermione,il ne lui fut pas difficile de se relever étant donner qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à son cou.

-Dis donc Granger t'es sacrement légère, fit-il remarquer afin de changer de sujet.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises!le gronda-t-elle.

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant, ravi d'avoir réussi à lui faire oublier où ils se trouvaient.

- Alors comme ça tu as lu l'histoire de Poudlard en entier? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune lionne.

Il ne put retenir un rire amusé, sa réponse se rapprochait étrangement à un miaulement, ce qui lui donnait des airs de chaton plutôt que de la lionne rugissante qu'elle était à l'accoutumer.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

- Ah bon? demanda la jeune fille, totalement perdue.

- Oui, confirma le blond.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait eu le courage de ressortir de son cou et qu'elle le regardait. Il put alors constater l'ampleur des dégâts, elle avait la lèvre fendu, un oeil qui commençait à se colorer d'une drôle de façon, sur sa joue gauche il y avait des éraflure, son arcade sourcilière était sacrement amochée. Il passa rapidement le corps de la jeune fille en revu, le bas de sa chemise était déchiré, il entrapercevait un grand hématome, son poignet avait pris un angle étrange et ça devait lui être très douloureux, pourtant elle ne disait rien.

« _**Courageuse petite lionne »**_pensa-t-il.

Il l'observa encore une petite minute, ses longues boucles brunes s'étaient emmêlées , son visage ovale en forme de coeur était salement amochait.

_**« Pourtant il ne perd rien de sa beauté »**_pensa-t-il.

En effet, ses grands yeux noisettes aux éclats dorés brillaient toujours autant,son nez fin n'avait pas était touché, ses lèvres pleines étaient devenues écarlates à cause du sang.

« _**Oui,même toute cabossée elle est toujours aussi envoûtante »**_ se dit-il.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour que ces drôles de pensées ne s'en aille. « Même toute cabossée elle est toujours aussi envoûtante. »?Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang? C'était Hermione Granger, officiellement sa pire ennemie, celle qu'il avait toujours persécuté et insulté,officieusement , son « ex » pire ennemies, elle devait l'avoir à l'oeil sans cesse, il était sous « sa protection ». Il était capable de se défendre tout seul et le fait qu'on lui ait collé une nounou le mettait profondément en rogne.

« _**Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle de nounou! Avoue que tu aimerais bien qu'elle pousse la garde rapprochée jusqu'à dormir dans ton lit! C'est vrai quoi! Sait-on jamais! Imagine qu'il y ait de gros vilain monstre sous ton lit! Et dans la douche!LÀ tu adorera qu'elle te protège! »**_lui souffla une petite voix mesquine, dans sa tête.

_I_l secoua de nouveau sa tête et inspira un bon coup. Grave erreur, il fut happé par sa douce odeur sucrée et tentante! Voilà, il venait de trouver l'adjectif qui la qualifiait!

_**« Tentante! »**_

Bien trop tentante pour son propre bien! Le serpentard sentit alors la jeune fille, qui s'accrochait encore plus désespérément à sa chemise. Il la regarda et constata qu'elle regardait fixement quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut les loup-garous qui courraient toujours derrière le wagon. Petit à petit, il ne devinrent plus que des points noires, le wagon les avaient semés. Il sentit enfin la jeune griffondor se détendre.

- J'ai adoré la partie sur les hippogriffes, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ah bon? lui répondit-elle.

- Bon, il est vrai que j'ai moins aimé en troisième année, avec cet espèce de poulet à quatre pattes!s'exclama Drago.

- Eh! fit Hermione.

- E bien je vois que ça va mieux Granger! se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Mais j'ai toujours été en super forme, commenta La jeune fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le vide et se rétracta:

- Ou peut-être pas!

Elle s'accrocha encore plus au cou du serpentard, et pâlit à vu d'oeil.

- Granger! Tu m'étrangles ! fit-il remarquer.

- Pardon! s'excusa-t-elle en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au hublot qui s'averrait être leur porte de sorti, ou d'entrée selon les points de vu. Drago se mit à genou devant l'étroite ouverture, il lâcha les jambes de la jeune fille qui vinrent pendre dans l'ouverture, dénoua les bras qui l'étouffaient un peu plus tôt et la saisit sous les aisselles.

- Blaise te rattrapera en bas, lui expliqua-t-il.

- T'es sûr?demanda la griffondore qui ne le voyait pas entre le manque de lumière et la couleur de peau du jeune noir.

- Je t'ai entendue! balança Blaise faussement vexé.

- Il est où? Qui a éteint la lumière?demanda Hermione.

Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient dans le train près de l'ouverture éclatèrent de rire. Blaise leur lança un regard meurtrier et se mit à sourire. À la vue de CE sourire ils comprirent qu'ils allaient y avoir droit.

- Ramènes-toi Weasley! Tu feras un peu de lumière!s'exclama Blaise.

Ron se rapprocha et dit:

- Ah ah! Très drôle!

Blaise s'adressa à Hermione:

- Vaz-y tu peux descendre!

Elle regarda Drago paniquée, le jeune homme se rapproche d'elle et lui lança un regard plus qu'encouragant.

- Tu peux y aller, tu n'as rien à craindre!

Elle hocha simplement de la tête et murmura son accord. Pourtant aucun des deux adolescents ne fit un mouvement, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux ne pouvant échappés à l'emprise de l'autre. Hermione secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, brisant ainsi le charme.

- Euh... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?demanda-t-elle.

Drago recula un peu et murmura:

-Désolé...

Puis rien qu'à la force de ses bras, il la souleva légèrement avant de la faire descendre dans interstice. Blaise qui se trouvait en-dessous la réceptionna en douceur. Elle glissa lentement contre son corps, assez sensuellement pour tout homme assistant à la scène. Blaise resserra son emprise et elle s'arrêta de glisser à vingt centimètre du sol. Ses pieds pendant dans les aires, nez à nez avec Blaise, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était grand.

- La vache qu'est-ce que t'es grand, s'exclama-t-elle.

Les mains d'Hermione se trouvaient sur les épaules du métisse, elle pressa un peu les muscles des dites épaules et ajouta:

- Et musclé!

- Hum hum... Je vous dérange pas trop, interrogea Drago qui étais toujours au-dessus d'eux.

Blaise le regarda puis lui lança un clin d'oeil et lâche enfin Hermione, qui mit enfin pied à terre. La jeune fille testa un peu son équilibre ayant été baladée de bras en bras, lorsqu'elle fut rassurée elle fit un pas mais fut immédiatement tirée vers Pansy affolée.

-Mon dieu Hermione ça va?demanda-t-elle.

Pansy lui jeta un regard et jaugea son état.

- Bien sur que non! Ça ne vas pas du tout, ma pauvre chérie! J'ai une mallette de secours ou un truc qui y ressemble, je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiètes pas! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione fut prise par l'envie de lui demander si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui s'inquiétait mais fut vite entraînée vers leur compartiment, lui coupant toutes possibilités. Harry et Ron ne se firent pas prier pour les suivre, inquiets pour leur amie.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Blaise se mit en-dessous de l'interstice et leva la tête souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Jaloux? demanda-t-il à Drago.

- Moi, mais pas du tout!s'exclama celui-ci vivement avant de rire d'un rire complètement faux. Hin hin hin hin!

- Hin hin hin, l'imita Blaise.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et dit d'une voix autoritaire:

- Descends!

Drago leva un sourcil, et le jaugea, à peine impressionner, c'était le ton qu'il utilisait pour intimider. Il fit une moue avec ses lèvres et Blaise sourit à cette vue. Il avait l'aire d'un gamin à qui on avait piqué son jouet.

- C'est mon ton ça!

- Eh, je trouve que je l'imite bien! Et je parie que je suis bien plus impressionnant que toi quand tu es autoritaire!

- Pff, n'importe quoi!

Drago décida d'ignorer son imposteur de meilleur ami et analysa la distance qui le séparait du sol, environ deux mètres trente. Blaise ayant remarqué son manège sourit.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?demanda le métisse.

- Dégagez, toi et ta stupidité , si vous ne voulez pas finir aplatie comme des crêpes.

- Eh man, y'a que la vérité qui blesse!

Drago soupira lourdement, il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de l'ouverture et se laissa tomber. Il atterrit souplement avec la même grâce que possèdent les félins. Blaise le regarda et marmonna quelque chose du genre « stupide légende des Malefoy ». Drago ricana et accompagné de son ami ils avancèrent dans le wagon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur compartiment, Ron était adossé contre le mur tapant nerveusement du pied, Harry faisait les cent pas devant les portes du compartiment. Ce qui fut le plus drôle pour les deux serpentards, fut que dans ses aller et retour le survivant était suivi par une petite blonde qui se faisait un devoir de lui coller aux basques. En effet il était suivi de très près part Luna Lovegood qui imitait chacune des actions que faisaient Harry.

Drago se tourna vers Blaise et lança:

- Elle est vraiment pas nette cette nana!

Blaise rit et s'avança pour pouvoir rentrer dans le compartiment mais recula soudainement ayant aperçu quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Ok! fit-il avant de se détourner.

Drago qui ne comprenait pas s'approcha et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui lui était offert .

Pansy était dos à lui et lui cachait la vue mais il apercevait une parti du dos d'Hermione et il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne portait plus qu'un jean et son soutien- gorge . Mais lorsque son amie esquissa un mouvement afin de soigner les plaies dans le dos de la griffondor , il la vit et fut époustouflait par tant de beauté, il dut s'accrocher aux portes pour ne pas tomber. Dans sa tentative de pas tomber à genoux devant tant de vénusté il avait alerté les deux jeunes filles qui se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être?demanda Pansy las mains sur les hanches;

- Euh... oui, enfin non, se rattrapa -t-il en voyant le regard que lui jetait son ami.

Mais il fut vite bien trop fascinait par Hermione pour être capable d'entendre ce que Pansy lui disait.

Hermione de son côté avait pris une nouvelle chemise et était en train de la boutonner ne se doutant pas qu'elle était épiée.

En effet, Drago suivait chacun des mouvements qu'effectuaient la griffondor. Elle reboutonnait sa chemise lentement, de bas en haut, sensuellement, recouvrant petit à petit sa peau blanche du tissu. Avant qu'elle ne relève la tête il se concentra sur son ami.

- Désolé, fit-il avant de se tourner ce qui surpris grandement Pansy.

Pansy s'avança et ouvrit en grand permettant ainsi l'accès du compartiment à tous Harry en coup de vent ,et se jeta pratiquement sur Hermione, suivit plus calmement par Blaise et Ron.

- POURQUOI.T'AS.ÉTÉ.? lui demanda Harry inquiet .

- Merci je vais bien Harry!répondit Hermione en s'asseyant près de Pansy.

Blaise vint s'installer à ses côtés.

- Content que tu ailles mieux!s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il allait lui donner une grande tape dans le dos mais se ressaisit en voyant tout les bleus qu'elle avait. Il hésita une seconde avant de finir pas lui tapoter gentiment le front avec son index et son majeur. Ce qui la fit tout de même grimaçait. Drago s'assit en face Ron s'installa en face d'elle et la contempla inquiet. Harry lui se tenait devant les portes du compartiment et dit:

- Tout va bien, vous pouvez retourner dans vos compartiments.

Aucun élève ne bougea et plusieurs chuchotement se firent entendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron cherchant un quelconque appui mais n'en trouva aucun. Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sorti. Arrivé près d'Harry, il lança un regard méprisant à chacun des élèves récalcitrants et ordonna d'une voix sévère:

- Maintenant!

Les élèves restants se dépêchèrent d'obéir et disparurent . Il retourna s'asseoir et Harry se posa à côté de lui et dit:

- Pas mal!

Drago lui répondit par un sourire suffisant et haussa les épaules.

- Nom de Dieu, jura Hermione captant l'attention de tous, qu'est-ce que les loup-garous fichaient ici?

- L'un deux à essayer de m'enmener, répondit Harry.

- Tu penses qu'ils voulaient te kidnapper Potter, demanda Drago, t'es pas un peu égocentrique?

Hermione le regarda et lui lança comme si s'était évident:

- Malefoy, C'est l'Élu!

- Ouais, mais on n'en ai pas si sur que ça en faite et puis l'Élu c'est vite dit, s'exclama le jeune serpentard.

- L'Élu? D'ailleurs qui c'est qui t'as élu ? demanda Blaise.

- T'es même préfet, rajouta le métisse pour lui même.

- J'ai pas eu trop le choix en faite, lui répondit Harry.

- Mon pote je suis désolé pour toi, tu fais une de ces têtes ça doit pas être facile pour toi tous les jours, dit Blaise.

- Tu sais même pas à quel point, rajouta Harry.

- C'est bon, les interrompit Hermione, vous avez fini de vous apitoyez sur votre sort?

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre le wagon arriva en gare et s'arrêta brutalement. Tous s'accrochèrent à ce qu'ils leurs tombaient sous la main.

Hermione qui s'était accrochée au filet au-dessus de sa tête lança à Drago:

- Pas cette fois!

Drago la regarda légèrement déçu. Elle se rassit mais son étouffait lui échappa.

- Aïe!

Visiblement les coups lui étaient encore très douloureux. IL y eu soudain une effusion d'inquiètude et presque tous se jetèrent sur elle.

- Ça va?(Harry)

- Où est-ce que tu mal?(Pansy)

- T'as beaucoup mal?(Ron)

- Tu vas pas tourner de l'oeil?(Drago)

- Tu ressemble à une crucheuse, c'est super sexy!(Blaise)

Tous se tournèrent vers Blaise.

- Une crucheuse? demanda Harry.

- Oui, s'exaspéra-t-il, tu sais ces faux combat sur des rings!

- Catcheuse! Pas Crucheuse! corrigea Ron.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

- Bah quoi? C'est pour ma culture générale! essaya-t-il de se défendre.

- Eh merde j'ai oublié le doliprane, lança Pansy coupant l'élan de tous.

Hermione rit mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Directeur.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, demanda Dumbeldore en regardant tout les jeunes.

Harry se leva et dit:

- Non, non, non, Hermione ça va pas du tout.

Derrière Harry, Hermione leva les deux pouces en direction de Dumbeldore et articula un silencieux:

- Ça va très bien et vous?

Le directeur lui sourit, tandis que Rogue qui était arrivé il y a peu de temps faisaient une moue mi-figue mi-raisin.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'aire consterné qu'avait Harry, qui était surpris du comportement d'Hermione envers le directeur. Rogue devant l'horizon d'une future réconciliation entre les verts et rouges esquissa un sourire et lança un regard à Blaise et Drago qui signifiait j'avais raison.

Les deux adolescents s'exclamèrent en même temps:

- Oh c'est bon hein!

Le fou rire les reprirent tous devant la synchronisation des deux jeunes serpentards.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Thonks pour faire éruption dans le compartiment en poussant Rogue par la même occasion.

- Tu vas bien Harry, demanda-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut rassuré par le jeune Homme, elle se retourna vers Rogue et s'excusa:

- Pardonnais-moi professeur...?

- Rogue! S'exclamèrent les jeunes élèves tous ensembles.

- Professeur Rogue, rectifia le professeur d'une voix sifflante.

- Mes chères enfants le train est arrivé en gare préparez-vous, s'exclama gaiement le professeur Dumbeldore.

FIN


End file.
